


You don't know the half of the abuse

by Callie_Girl



Series: What they don't know [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, why deceit and virgil hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: After Anxiety left, the Dark Sides had to find a new outlet for their anger. And that outlet was Deceit.





	You don't know the half of the abuse

Anxiety was gone for two hours before the dark sides finally got the news; the youngest of them was not coming back.

Rage, per usual, exploded. Deceit cringed as yet another mug flew across the room, almost taking the snake side out. He tried to sulk out, but Apathy noticed and dragged him into the centre of the room. “This is your fault, Deceit.”

“I *do* know what you’re talking about!” Dee snarled, rubbing his now bruised arm.

“If you hadn’t been so nice to that little freak, he never would’ve gotten into his head that he can do stuff!”

Rage nodded. “All your fault.”

The dark sides began closing in, and his heart stopped when he saw Fear conjure a horsewhip and swung. It caught Deceit across the chest, drawing a line of blood. Deceit cried out, body instinctively curling away. Fear laughed, swing again and taking Deceit down. He swung again and again, until Dee couldn’t feel the pain and the snakes vision blurred.

Finally, the others got bored, leaving him crumpled on the ground. In his hazy mind, he wondered why Anxiety hadn’t come over yet, as the young side always did when Deceit was punished. 

Then, in his fading consciousness, he realized;

Anxiety had left him. Left him to take the punishment…

Why hadn’t he taken Deceit with him?

 

It was early in the morning when Deceit finally regained consciousness. He forced himself to walk to his room, locking the door and filling the tub with nice, warm water, then pouring it over his back. He hissed at the pain it caused but eventually managed to clean the blood from himself and bandage his wounds. His clothes couldn’t be salvaged, but he could easily conjure more. For today, baggy t-shirt and sweatpants. He just needed to relax.

And find a way to lie down that didn’t make him hiss in agony.

He wound up laying on his stomach, clutching a stuffed snake in one hand.

He missed Anxiety.

 

Over the next week, nothing too bad happened. Sure, he got the occasional slap, but they didn’t start beating him within an inch of his life. Rage would normally make everything worse, elbowing Dee in the back and laughing at the smaller sides cry of pain and how he would start bleeding again. One such occasion, however, made everything worse.

Deceit was getting food from the fridge, something he had to do in the middle of the night because the others wouldn’t let him eat. There was no Anxiety to get some food for Dee, as Dee had done so many times for Anxiety.

He’d been debating between limp salad or slightly mouldy cheese when an elbow slammed down on his spine. He cried out loudly, collapsing. The almost-finished jam fell out of the fridge, shattering on the dirty floor.

Rage smiled maliciously. “Look what you did.”

“I *did* mean to!” Deceit cried, struggling in the chokehold around his neck.

“So you did it on purpose?”

“That’s *totally* what I meant!”

A fist slammed into his stomach, once, then twice, then again and again, until Deceit couldn’t even begin to recover the air that was getting knocked out of him, and he was on the verge of blacking out from pain and lack of air. Rage then threw him to the ground, reopening the wounds for the umpteenth time and then leaving.

He decided that he hated Anxiety. Hated him for leaving. Hated him for not taking Deceit with him.

Anxiety was his enemy.

 

He didn't even do anything that time. He was in his room, trying to recover from the latest beating when three of the others burst in.

“What do you want?” Dee snarled.

Apathy smiled cruelly. “Temper temper, Deceit. I think we should do something about that.”

Before Deceit could ask what that meant, his hands were forced above his head and were tied to the headboard. Apathy forced his dick between Deceit’s lips.

“If you bite down, you’ll regret it.” Apathy warned. Deceit choked as he thrust deeper down the lying sides throat, and tears began to flow when he felt the others stripping him. Someone’s hand began to run up and down his cock, and his face burned as he started to get hard. He wanted to beg them not to, but he knew every word he said would be used against him, even if he did make himself tell the truth…

He cried out as someone forced themselves inside him. Rage laughed, and whoever was inside him started to thrust roughly. Eventually, Apathy came down Deceit’s throat, leaving the lying side to cry and moan as they took their turns with him. It took forever for them to leave him alone and untie him, but when they did he staggered to the bathroom, throwing up.

Without the energy to go back to his filthy bed, he fell asleep on the bathroom floor.

 

After a few months of this, Deceit decided that whatever risks came with his emergency plan was well worth it. Patton would forgive him… right?

Forcing himself not to think of what could happen, he summoned the moral side to his room. Deceit didn’t even hesitate. He launched himself at Morality, hitting the dad with a length of pipe and knocking him out. In short order, he tied Patton u and locked him in the closet.

“I’m *not* sorry, but this is *not* the only way.” He tied the closet shut, and shifted his appearance. He could mimic Patton’s look with almost perfection, and it wasn’t like anyone would notice… right?

Wrong.

It took a while, but the other sides eventually figured it out. Patton managed to reappear.

But he’d accomplished his goal.

He strutted to his room, now in the Mind Palace, and sighed in relief. The other dark sides couldn’t reach him here.

Just had one thing left to do.

He rose up in Anxiety’s room, relishing in the gasp the younger side gave. Deceit grinned. “Oh Anxiety… I *don’t* think you’ve made a terrible mistake.”

“I ran away!” Anxiety snapped. “And I regret nothing!”

“You’re *not* about to regret everything!” Deceit snarled, then started to tell the truth. “Do you know what they did to me!? I didn’t have anyone to watch my back, like I did for you! YOU LEFT ME TO SUFFER!!”

Anxiety snorted. “I went through the same shit!”

Deceit laughed coldly. “Oh trust me, no you didn’t!”

“Really?! What did they do to you that they didn’t do to me?!”

Deceit growled, wrenching up his sleeves and pant-legs, revealing rope burns around his wrists and ankles, along with hundreds of bruises. “I’ll give you three guesses!”

Anxiety’s eyes widened in horror as he put the pieces together. “Oh god... Did they…”

“They did!” Deceit snarled. “And trust me, after you abandoned me, being raped is NOTHING compared to how I’m going to hurt you!”

Virgil sobbed. “What are you going to do? Rape me? Send me back to them?”

“Oh no. My plans are much, much worse. Beware, Anxiety. I’ll hurt you worse than you can even imagine.”


End file.
